Micro-mechanics, and in particular horological technique, use conventional solutions for positioning the axis or the arbour of a component, based on mechanical friction.
In the particular application to a pivoting component incorporated in a watch movement, or in an oscillator, a recurring problem lies in the strong dependence of the efficiency and/or quality factor of the component on the position of the watch in which said component is incorporated. In particular, the efficiency and/or quality factor is considerably lower when a watch is in a vertical position. The solutions proposed for overcoming this problem often give preference to a reduction in the efficiency and/or quality factor in the horizontal position rather than an increase in the efficiency and/or quality factor in the vertical position.
The problems to be solved are thus as follows:                Making efficiency and/or the quality factor equal in all positions of the watch.        Increasing efficiency and/or the quality factor in all positions.        
DE Patent 12 11 460 in the name of SIEMENS AG is known, which discloses a mobile component, formed by a pin integral with an internal tubular magnet, inserted into an external tubular magnet. The external tubular magnet can move inside a cartouche, coaxial to the two magnets, against a support surface in abutment at one end, and against a spring held by a bush at the other end. This mobile component is also axially guided on a spindle integral with the bush. At each axial end, the mobile component includes a protective sleeve for the fragile ceramic core formed by the internal magnet. The means for guiding pivoting is formed by the cooperation between the two internal and external tubular magnets. However, the holding of the mobile component on the first magnetic pole piece is not equivalent to a support since there is a connection between this mobile component and the internal tubular magnet, via a flange and one of the two sleeves. Consequently, the mobile component of this Patent is not free relative to the first magnetic pole piece formed by the internal magnet, but only relative to the second magnetic pole piece, formed by the external magnet.
DE Patent Application No. 198 54 063 A1 in the name of VLADIMIR JAGMANN discloses a mobile component, made of magnetisable material, placed in an air gap between two magnetic pole pieces generating a magnetic field in a direction perpendicular to the gravitational force of attraction, shorter than the air gap, resting on only one of the magnetic pole pieces, and being semi-levitated in proximity to the other magnetic pole piece. The pivot axis of the mobile component coincides with an axis defined by the poles of the two pole pieces.
DE Patent No. 12 20 224 B in the name of KERN & CO AG discloses, in a similar manner, a mobile component pivoting in the same way, with no friction in a field between two magnets. The two magnets have convex radiating ends made of hard material. The surface of the mobile component abutting on one of these radiating ends is also convex and radiated.
FR Patent No1 115 966 A in the name of JUNHANS GEB AG discloses a regulator with a rotating balance, and uses static magnetic fields to reduce the effect of the weight of the oscillating member.
DE Patent No 1 734 590 in the name of Friedrich Mauthe GmbH also discloses a magnetic device for lightening the load on a pivot.
GB Patent No 739 979 A in the name of ROULEMENTS A BILLES MINIATURES discloses a magnetic bearing with a vertical axis for a measuring apparatus such as a galvanometer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,780 A in the name of CLAVELOUX NOEL discloses an electrostatic suspension for gyroscope rotors obtained with a plurality of electrodes.